Fairy Babies
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: AU/Canon: A series of story about Lucy and her son/daughter with random FT male Mages as the father using prompt word. Every chapter will not exceed more than 1000 words. Rated T for safety.
1. Hikari Fullbuster

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word: **Problem

**Title: **Over Protective Father

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Ahh~~ I'm beat." Lucy said after throwing her body onto the couch. She heaved a deep sigh before her pinkish lips formed a satisfied smile then she felt someone sitting next to her. She did not bother opening her eyes for she knew that her husband was next to her.

"You're telling me." Gray said, wrapping his arms into Lucy's shoulders, the latter set her head on her husband's shoulder and snuggled close to him, savoring herself with Gray's warmth. Lucy felt Gray kissed her on her head and planted his head on hers afterwards.

Lucy craned her face upward to face her husband. "It was successful right, Gray?" she asked after the short silence between them. "Hikari's party was successful, ne?"

Gray smiled and kissed her on her lips. "Yes." He answered before his face faulted. "Though, I don't like it a bit when Igneel kissed our little Hikari." Gray mumbled in distaste while remembering the incident awhile ago.

Igneel Dragoneel Jr, Natsu and Lisanna's four year old son, kissed their daughter on the cheek as his compensation because he forgot to buy Hikari a gift for her birthday. Of course the little girl thought it was nothing to be embarrass about so she beamed at Igneel and thanked him for his 'special' gift. Although, Igneel meant the kiss in light way and Lucy and the other girls thought it was sweet gesture for Gray the kiss means something else. Gray immediately pulled his sweet little angel from Igneel and started his verbal argument with the laughing Natsu. Of course, Natsu being Natsu, retort back defending his son, telling Gray that he's taking the simple kiss in whole different way and that the Ice Make Mage was suffering from daughter-complex. The whole verbal scene was ended when an angry Lucy and Lisanna yelled at their respective husband.

"It's sweet that you're looking after our daughter but Honey don't you think you're overacting?"

Gray harrumphed at Lucy. "Of course not!" he sniffed and continue. "No one's going to date my sweet cupcake Hikari, well not until she turned 29."

Lucy arched an eyebrow and gave her husband an incredulous look. "You're not serious right?" she asked and silently hoping that he is but when he creased his eyebrows Lucy took his expression as a 'yes'.

"I'm dead serious, Lucy." He confirmed much to Lucy amusement and slight irritation.

"I can't wait to see your reaction if someday Hikari introduce her first boyfriend to us, Honey." She said.

Gray comically froze. He was slowly sweating profusely at the thought of Hikari with another man other than him. He twitched angrily. No troublesome guy who was man enough to date his Hikar, scratch that, no one's going to date his baby girl! Over his dead sexy and gorgeous body!

Sensing her husband's unreasonable agitation, Lucy stifled a giggle before patting Gray on his stomach. "May I remind you that your daughter is still three years old? She will not start dating, not for another ten years so relax, okay?"

Gray frowned at her. "Thirteen? You're telling me that you're letting our daughter start dating when she turned thirteen? No." Gray furiously shook his head. "No way in hell. Hikari will start dating when she's 29 and that's final."

"But Honey, you're going to turn our daughter into an old maid and I don't want that!" Lucy argued.

Gray pause to contemplate but he was quick to think for compensation. "Okay fine, then 27."

Lucy opened her lips but she was cut off by Gray.

"No buts." He said with tone of finality.

Lucy just rolled her brown eyes and shook her head as Gray mumbled incoherent words under his breath. It would definitely be a huge problem in the future when Hikari indeed started going on dates because her father was an overprotective one. Hikari had her father wrapped around her fingers that he has no problems answering their daughter's every whims and no one dares to make his baby angel cry. It would be a huge headache to Lucy when that time will come.

"Momma, Poppa… Hikari can't sleep." A tiny voice of a little girl was heard. Lucy and Gray turned their face at the door where their three year old daughter, Hikari Fullbuster, was standing. Hikari was wearing pink pajamas with pink fluffy slippers; the girl was rubbing her eye with her tiny fist, their daughter has Lucy's golden hair and Gray's dark blue orbs.

Gray immediately wrapped his arms around their fragile-looking daughter and carried her. Hikari twisted her legs around her father's torso and rested her head on Gray's shoulder. "Poppa, sing Hikari a lullaby, please." She requested.

"Sure baby." Gray said and then hummed a soft lullaby as he was rocking their three year old daughter to sleep.

Lucy smiled before she motioned her head to the door to her husband; the blonde Celestial Mage was leading the way towards the Master's bedroom. Their problems were forgotten, for now.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **_The idea of making a story about Lucy and her son/daughter with FT male Mages using prompt word just popped into Sabrina's head. Every chapter will probably not exceed more than 1000 words. Anyways hoped you enjoy :)_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' , ' Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	2. Natsuo Dragoneel

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word: **Fire

**Title: **Like Father, Like Son

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Tadaimah." Natsu chanted as he pushed the door of his two storey house opened. He just got back from an overnight mission with Gray and Gajeel. Spending 24 hours without seeing his family, Natsu felt his arms aching to hug his wife, Lucy Dragoneel and their first born son, Natsuo Dragoneel.

"Okaerinasai." A sweet voice greeted him not long after he entered their humble abode. Natsu pulled his lips into a curve and lovingly kissed Lucy, who was wearing a simple dress underneath the red frilly apron. The sole Celestial Spirit Mage leaned her face upward to meet her husband's lips as Natsu curled his arms around Lucy's slender hips.

"I missed you." Lucy whispered as Natsu playfully nibbled her on her neck.

"I missed you too."

"How was the mission?"

Natsu pout at Lucy. "Good but boring, those freaking dark mages were so weak that we didn't even bother using our magical powers on them. What a waste of time."

Lucy giggled.

"Where's Natsuo?" Natsu asked after planting another kiss on his wife's lips.

"He'll be here any—,"

"Daddy!" an excited cry coming from the inside of their house cut Lucy's words. Then hurried footsteps followed after the cry. A smile formed on Lucy and Natsu's lips as they both waited for the arrival of their only child.

The Dragoneel couple was not disappointed when their five year old son appeared before them, slightly panting for Natsuo hurriedly descend the stairs to greet his father. Natsuo resembled his father so much that the only difference was that the younger male Dragoneel had his mother's blonde hair and brown eyes. the rest was carbon copy of his father.

"Hey there son!" Natsu greeted and patted his son's head affectionately.

"Dad! Dad!" Natsuo immediately approached his father and tackled him in a tight hug. "Look what I can do! Look, look!"

"Oh what is it?" Natsu asked, mirrored his son's excitement.

Natsuo gave his father a toothy grin, exposing his fang-like tooth. Natsuo inhaled deeply that his chest was slightly protruding; the child clenched his fist and slowly chanted. "Karyū no…"

Lucy and Natsu animatedly froze in an instant a familiar incantation escaped their son's lips. Both sweat dropped when Natsuo's red magical seal appeared.

"W-wait, Natsuo dear—," Lucy muttered in panic. She was about to stop her son but she was too late.

"—Hōkō!" Natsuo finished. A huge fire came out from Natsuo's magical seal that hit Natsu; the fire sends the older Dragoneel backward.

"Kyaa! Natsu!" Lucy immediately aided her husband who comically twitched as his whole body was burned with Natsuo's powerful fire magic. "N-Natsu, are you okay, Honey? You want me to call Wendy to—," but she gasped when Natsu sprung alive on his feet from the pavement, as if he was not even hurt from his son's magical power, there were even smokes coming from his clothes and skin. Natsu happily greeted his son instead and proudly patted Natsuo on his back.

"That's my son!" Natsu beamed.

Natsuo grinned at his father, slightly blushing as his father showered him praises, and their son extended his right arm while his hand formed a 'v' sign. Natsu mimicked his son's movement. Lucy bemusedly rolled her eyes. Like father, like son indeed.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **_Karyū no Hōkō means Fire Dragon's Roar. Sabrina is hungry T_T food, gimme some food!_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' , ' Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	3. Shiki Redfox

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word: **Talk

**Title: **Baby Words

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"What's wrong with, Gajeel?" Gray asked to his nakama slash eternal rival Natsu, while he cradled his and Juvia's daughter against his bare chest.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders; sitting beside him was his six months pregnant wife Lisanna. "Beats me."

The Iron Dragon Slayer was depressingly leaning his body against the wooden table. Dark cloud gloomily hovered above the sad brunet Dragon Slayer. Can't take Gajeel's repeated sighs, Gray approached Gajeel in caution.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray asked.

"Don't mind him, Gray." Panther Lily, the Iron Dragon Slayer's Exceed cat said in behalf of his depressed human Master.

"What happened to him?"

"Well last night—,"

_Gajeel cooed over his and Lucy's twelve months old son inside the baby crib. Their blonde haired baby was shrieking in delight as his father tickled him on his stomach._

_"Gurururu..." Shiki's incoherent words were followed by a laugh._

_"Your mama's late." Gajeel worriedly said as he kept looking on the door and on the round wall clock just above their lacrima television._

_Shiki wrinkled his tiny nose. "M-mo-momma...?"_

_Gajeel's body went stiff when he heard his son saying his first word. "My son can talk now!" Gajeel excitedly said and took his son from crib and placed the tiny being on his lap. "Say papa."_

_"Momma?"_

_Gajeel chuckled. "No Shiki, papa... Pa-pa..."_

_"Bluuuu..."_

_"Papa, Shiki, say papa..."_

_"Na-chu!"_

_Gajeel arched an eyebrow. Shiki's Nachu was way too close to the Fire Dragon Slayer's name, Natsu. Ignoring the fact that his son's second word was the name of his former rival in Lucy's affection. Gajeel smiled at his son and repeated his instruction._

_"Yes, Shiki, now say papa. Come on son, I know you can do it!" he cheered._

_Shiki stared at the similar shade of ebony orbs before strings of giggles escaped the tiny baby. "Na-chu! Na-chu! Gu-re!" and then baby Shiki laughed again._

_Much to Gajeel's annoyance again, Shiki's third word was Gray's baby name Gu-re. The hell! Gajeel knew that his son spending time with those two idiots was a bad influence to his Shiki._

_"I'm home, Shiki, Gajeel!" Lucy appeared inside the nursery room. Lily was following the blonde Mage behind. "What wrong, Gajeel?" noticing the sour expression on her husband's face._

_"I'm trying to teach our son words. So far Shiki was able to incoherently say 'mama'."_

_Lucy cooed over her son snatched Shiki from his father's gift. "Aww, I wanted to hear my baby Shiki calling me. Say mama sweetheart."_

_"Momma?" Shiki said, tilting his tiny head to his said._

_Lucy giggled and snuggled her son in delight. "My baby boy can talk!" Shiki shrieked in happiness as his mother cuddled him. "What else can he say?"_

_"Nachu and Gure." Gajeel mumbled in irritation that Lily immediately noticed. The black furred cat chuckled in amusement as he watched his long time human partner musing over how his son can say Natsu and Gray's name but not the word 'papa'._

_"Nachu and Gure? You can't mean that Shiki can say Natsu and Gray's name already? Aww that my smart baby boy!"_

_Gajeel took his son from his wife and nuzzled his nose against their son's chubby cheek. "Now let's try to say papa shall we son? Now say 'papa', Shiki."_

_"Momma?"_

_"It's papa, son, pa-pa."_

_Shiki creased his small nose again. "Na-chu?"_

_Gajeel twitched but he remained calm. "Pa-pa Shiki... Pa-pa..."_

_"Gu-re? Ayyyy!" Shiki wagged his tiny arms and kicked his small legs as he exclaimed Happy's favorite line 'Aye'. "Ayyy!"_

_Gajeel was starting to feel the throbbing vein on his forehead. Shiki can even imitate that damn blue furred cat, Happy! "No, son, say 'papa' come on, you can do it..."_

_"Na-chu? Momma? Gu-re? Ayyy!" The baby was clearly upset because he can feel the agitation coming from his Iron Dragon Slayer of a father._

_"Let him take his time. He will eventually say 'papa', Gajeel don't worry."_

_But Gajeel hanged his head in defeat and gave their son back to Lucy; Gajeel was mumbling depressing words that earned sweat dropped from Lily and Lucy._

Gray and Natsu stifled a giggle after Lily finished telling the whole the comical incident last night.

"You seriously can't be depressed because of that right, Gajeel?"

"Shut up."

"There you are, Gajeel can you hold Shiki for me?"

The ever so cute Shiki giggled at the sight of his father. He raised his tiny hand and patted his father on his cheeks and suddenly said. "Poppa! Ayyy!"

A pause lingered between everyone and then- "Hah! You baka!" Gajeel exclaimed and pointed a finger at Natsu and Gray, proud and happy that his son was finally able to say the word 'papa', it was definitely send endless bliss to Fairy Tail's resident Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Baka! Baka! Poppa!" Shiki happily repeated.

Lucy twitched and snatched their lovable son from Gajeel. An undeniable angry chip was pounding hard and fast on her forehead. "I'm shock. Mira-san can you please take Shiki inside the other room?"

Mira took the baby from Lucy and guided every kid inside the guild towards the other room for there will be an angry blonde mother will wreck havoc because a certain Iron Dragon Slayer taught her beloved and innocent son to curse, indirectly or not.

"You idiot Gajeel!" Lucy exclaimed trying to beat the hell out of Gajeel.

The male Mages sweat dropped and nervously watched as Lucy punched Gajeel.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Hahaha Sabrina enjoyed writing this... Sabrina hoped you guys feel the same :)_  
_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' , ' Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	4. Hikaru & Haruhi Dreyar

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word: **Twins

**Title: **I'm Sorry

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Momma! Haruhi's pulling my hair!" A cry coming from Lucy and Laxus' eight years old son, Hikaru Dreyar, was heard inside the Dreyar's household. Hikaru hugged Lucy's one leg.

Haruhi Dreyar unfortunately inherited their father's mischievous personality, has been upsetting her twin brother by repeatedly pulling Hikaru's short blonde hair. Like any other father, Laxus couldn't deny anything from his little girl, giving everything that she wanted, well almost, because Lucy was always there to remind Laxus not to spoil their children too much and woe betided to those who dare to make Hikari cry. Hikaru between the twins was the one who was always quick to cry and get upset, was annoyed by it. If Haruhi was a daddy's girl, Hikaru was mommy's boy; they were both loved by their parents of course but Hikaru always been running first to their mother whenever he's happy or upset.

Lucy was busy making their breakfast when her son run towards her and grabbed her one leg; she rolled her chocolate eyes in amusement. This is actually a daily routine by her sweet angels.

"Stop teasing your brother, Haruhi." Lucy said giving her daughter a reprimanding look.

Haruhi gave Lucy an innocent smile and nodded. "Yes, Momma."

When Lucy turned her back to face the stove once more, Haruhi instantly stuck her little pink tongue at her twin brother playfully. Hikaru mimicked his sister then tightly grabbed Lucy's leg. Then later, Haruhi pulled her brother's hair again.

"Ow!" Hikaru cried.

Lucy snapped her eyes at her giggling daughter. "Haruhi! I told you to stop upsetting your brother, geez."

"Sorry, Momma." she wasn't though.

Lucy sighed before folding her knees and faced her daughter. "Don't do that again okay Honey? You're hurting your brother. Apologize to Hikaru."

Haruhi pout, she had her small hands on her back and started kicking the floor with her left foot. "I don't want to. He upsets me first! He said my dolly is ugly."

Lucy turned her face to her son. "Did you really say that?" with the silence from her son, Lucy took that as 'yes'. "Apologize to your sister then she will do the same."

Hikaru stuck his lower lip at his mother and refused to apologize to his sister, Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"Say you're sorry son."

Lucy and her twin dragged their eyes at the door and found Laxus Dreyar standing on the door way, fresh from his long mission. Lucy immediately tiptoed when Laxus approached them and kissed him on his lips. She whispered 'Welcome Home' to her husband before dragging her caramel colored eyes back to their children.

"Come now, son, apologize to Haruhi and then she will say sorry to you later."

Hikaru continued to pout but he stood in front of his twin sister. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled half sincere half not but still Lucy appreciate the gesture, "I was going to tell you that your dolly look ugly without clothes but you'd never let me finished my sentence because you suddenly pulled my hair. That hurt."

Haruhi rubbed her twin brother's head, where she was continuously pulling his hair awhile ago. "I'm sorry, Onii-chan." she said.

Laxus beamed at his eight year old twins before grabbing their hands. "Let's go watch your favorite cartoon while Momma's preparing our breakfast."

"Yay!" Hikaru and Haruhi bounced towards their living room while pulling their father excitedly; Laxus looked over his shoulder meeting his wife's brown smiling eyes. Laxus smiled and winked at her before letting their children pulled him to their living room.

Lucy watched them go with soft eyes before turning her attention back to the stove again. Laxus and her twins were most precious things for her. Even if they did drive her crazy sometimes.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sabrina is still sleepy -_-" zzzzz_  
_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' , ' Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	5. Riku Lates

**Don't forget to vote in Sabrina's crazy poll ne!**

**Happy Birthday Hiro Mashima-senpai/sama/kun/chan hahaha :D**

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word: **Psyche

**Title: **Mother Complex

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Riku Lates impatiently kicked his small legs while being carried by her mother, Lucy Lates, and puffed both of his cheeks in annoyance. Lucy sweat dropped as she watched the staring contest of her husband, Hibiki Lates, and their three year old son in amusement.

Hibiki took step closer to his wife and in an instant Riku would start crying. "Don't come any closer!" their son would scream that will cause for Hibiki to automatically step backward away from Lucy to make their fussing blonde son quiet down.

It has been three days since Riku would start crying, kick his legs or start screaming whenever Hibiki would come closer to his wife, it all started after Hibiki's nakama, Ren Akatsuki, babysit their son. Turns out that Ren told their son to hate all the men who would try to take his girl's attention away from him. Ren meant it as a meaningless chat because the tanned Magician thought that Riku would never understand his words because he's just three years old. Ren made his biggest mistake that day though.

"I'm going to kill Ren after this." Hibiki mumbled as he watched his son and his loving wife, who's by the way sitting at the end of their long couch while Hibiki took the other end of the couch, in distance much to Hibiki's distaste.

Lucy chuckled and rocked their son to sleep. "Don't worry, Honey; Riku-chan will get over his tantrum sooner or later. He's just a child." she softly said.

That didn't improve her husband's mood though. "I'll still kill Ren." he animatedly said.

Lucy carefully placed their child into the crib and pulled the comforter up to their adorable child's chin. After that Lucy went to her husband and wrapped her arms around Hibiki's neck. The Archive Mage started nibbling Lucy on her neck that made the Celestial Mage to giggle. Hibiki's lips traveled from Lucy's neck up to her jaw before occupying the blonde Mage's soft pink lips. The most awaited kiss was interrupted when Riku opened his eyes and saw his father kissing his mother.

Riku's lower lip started to comically tremble before the two Mages' son bawled. The instant Riku cried, Lucy and Hibiki automatically separated. Lucy immediately grabbed their son to sooth him while Hibiki was left standing alone, animatedly thinking how will he pummeled Ren to death because of his stupid teachings.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **_Sabrina's thinking of making FFN Fan Page in FB where we can share our favorite stories or post our latest updates/story… Who's with Sabrina, raised your feet! What? No one? *crouch in one corner with dark clouds hovering around her* (mumbling) no one loves Sabrina T_T (pout)_

**.**

**_To RAB (Run-Away-Bride) _****_who's the one giving Sabrina prompt words: girl, will you please be a little nicer to Sabrina? You keep giving Sabrina difficult prompt words (what's with the psyche prompt words? haha) T_T Sabrina's brain's going to explode any minute hahaha chill~~~ Sabrina is just kidding :D Thanks for boosting Sabrina's confidence, Sabrina loves you thiiiiiiiis much! tehee~~_**

**.**

**Thank you for the feedbacks: _AznMelody5678, IloveCelestialIce, Fluffy Kitty, IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar, HinaSnowBastia, Read Love and Review, Neko-Tiara, illa95, abovethecloudsbetweenthestars, WildCard555,__ Hachibukai, ChibiMoonCakes, shadowsaver, PurpleDiva888, Jean, KaUiA, _:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

**.**

_Hibiki took step closer to his wife and in an instant Riku would start crying. "Don't come any closer!" their son would scream that will cause for Hibiki to automatically step backward away from Lucy to make their fussing blonde son quiet down._

**-**** Riku has mother complex or most commonly known as Oedipus complex; (under Freud's Theory) the term ****denotes the emotions and ideas that the mind keeps in the unconscious, via dynamic repression, that concentrate upon a boy's ****desire ****to sexually possess his mother, and kill his father. This is a 'common' psychological reaction from male children under three to five years old and will overcome until they reach a certain age or if the father will spend his time with his son. The counter part of Oedipus complex is Electra complex. We discussed this nose bleeding, mind-boggling Freud theory while Sabrina was still in first year college… how nostalgic hahaha (Reference: Wikipedia[dot]com)**

**.**

_It has been three days since Riku would start crying, kick his legs or start screaming whenever Hibiki would come closer to his wife, it all started after Hibiki's nakama, Ren Akatsuki, babysit their son._

**- Nakama in Japanese means c****olleague, compatriot, friend or comrade. (Reference: Wikipedia[dot]com)**

**.**

**Thank you for the feedbacks on my 'Wedding Dress' FF:_ abovethecloudsbetweenthestars, narutofanforever123, BlueJeanne, EminaRukiax, Terumi Okino, Emil C, Run-Away-Bride, IloveCelestialIce, Serena Celleste, Jean, maya-chan14, ichigolover, XoxoFairyTailXoxo, Jazzele, PurpleDiva888, rayaisaninjaa, HinaSnowBastia, PolarBlue _:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day *huggles***

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Well anyways, please support my other story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my ' Fairy Tail Academy' 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Vessel For Noble' fan fiction as well-_


	6. Sho Eucliffe

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word: **Jealousy

**Title: **When a White Dragon Slayer gets jealous…

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Why won't you let my nakama baby sit Sho?" Lucy Eucliffe asked wearily. She had their one year old son inside her arms whilst following her husband Sting to his guild, Sabertooth.

Both of their guilds agreed to have an alliance since Lucy and Sting started going out. Although there were still one or two 'friendly' competition of being the strongest guild between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Yes I said friendly in sarcastic way.

"Because I don't trust your nakama ever since that day happened." Sting argued back while carrying their blonde son's baby necessities.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she shift their son to her other arm. Sho is getting heavier and heavier each day, not that she's complaining though, it's a sign that her baby boy is healthy. "You still can't be angry at Natsu right?"

Sting didn't answer but his mere snort made Lucy rolled her eyes again.

"It's not Natsu's fault that Sho get attached to him. He's my best friend and all."

Sting tsk-ed at his wife earning a soft laugh from Lucy instead.

_Last week when Lucy asked Natsu to take care of Sho because she will be having a joint mission with her husband. It wasn't actually the first time Lucy asked her best friend to baby sit their child but Sting really detest the fact that Natsu is looking after _HIS_ child._

_"Alright kiddo, let's go find something interesting ne?" Natsu said to Sho who was looking up to him with his curious round brown eyes._

_"Gurururu..." Sho babbled sticking his small fist into his mouth._

_Natsu chuckled and ruffled the child's blonde hair. Natsu bought Happy and Sho into their favorite fishing spot. Happy while looking after Sho, letting the child tackle him in a hug or played him his tail, whilst Natsu watching over the two._

_Their fishing pole was tugging slightly signaling that they finally caught something for their dinner. Happy was drooling next to Natsu while the latter placed the child onto his lap._

_"Wow I think this is big fish!" Natsu excitedly exclaimed, although he was having a hard time pulling the string, excitement is very evident on his face._

_Sensing his baby sitter's excitement, Sho cooed, "Babuuuu!" while wagging his arms and kicking his legs happily._

_"Yatta!" Natsu and Happy clasped their hand together when Natsu finally able to dragged the tuna fish with length of three feet. This is, by far, the longest and largest tuna they've ever caught._

_Sho was happily laughing with the two although his baby mind still can't comprehend the meaning of Natsu and Happy's laugh. The Fire Dragon Slayer chuckled and patted Sho on his head._

_"Maybe Sho is our lucky charm?"_

_"Aye sir!"_

_"Ayyy!" Sho cooed._

_The three of them laughed as they make their way back to the Dragon Slayer's house. That evening, Lucy and Sting came to pick up their son._

_"Sho-chan, mommy is back!" Lucy greeted not bothering to knock on the door though Natsu doesn't mind it at all._

_"Momma~~" Sho cooed after his mother. Sting followed his wife inside the house earning a small glare from Natsu; Lucy was too busy cuddling her son to notice the hostile atmosphere between her husband and her best friend._

_"Come on Lucy let's go back home." Sting grunted and turned his body towards the door._

_Lucy shook her head but gave a quick kiss on Natsu's cheek. "Thanks for taking care of my son."_

_Natsu good-naturedly smiled at Lucy. "No worries, Sho is like a son to me." he said and ruffled Sho's head._

_Lucy smiled. "Well then we should better go home now." the blond Mage looked down at her son. "Say good bye to Uncle Natsu, Honey."_

_Good bye. At that word, Sho's lower lip started trembling as his brown eyes were forming bucket of tears._

_"What's wrong, Sho-chan?" Lucy asked worriedly._

_Natsu crouched down at Sho's level. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"_

_Sho immediately latched into Natsu's pink hair. "Bluuuu... Na…chu…"_

_Natsu and Lucy blinked their eyes together. Oh dear._

_"Hey Lucy what's taking you so long?" an irritated Sting entered the Dragoneel's household once again._

_Lucy sweat dropped and looked over her husband with troubled expression. "I—I don't think Sho-chan wants to say good bye to Natsu."_

_"What?" Sting looked at his son who was still gripping Natsu by his hair. "Sho, come on son, let's go home."_

_Sho looked up at his father with pleading expression, tugging Natsu a little. "Poppa... Na…chu…"_

_Sting's eyebrows connected together before dragging his sharp eyes to Natsu. "You seduced my son, you stupid pinky hair!" Sting hissed earning a glare from Natsu._

_Natsu twitched angrily. "I didn't you bastard—"_

_Lucy huffed. "No cursing and violence in front of my son, you two!" she menacingly cut off. Lucy let Sho released Natsu's hair before these two idiots started to wring each other's neck._

Lucy heard her husband tsk again. "Stop being so jealous, maybe if you played with Sho-chan he'll be attached with you as well, like he is to Natsu."

Sting quirked an eyebrow. "I _do _play with my son."

"Hai, hai..." Lucy said in dismissive tone. "Who do you suggest of babysitting Sho-chan then? Rogue-kun?"

Sting shook his head vigorously. "Not him either. I'll ask Minerva-san or Yukino but not Rogue and never Orga."

Lucy stifled an amused giggle. Really her husband tends to get jealous to men willing to baby sit their child. Sho always get attached to his male babysitter, thinking that they were his father.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sometimes when it's Sabrina's day off, she tends to sleep all day and when she woke up she'll realize that it's already sunset… Sabrina thinks she failed as a human being because of this =_="

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Babies' 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	7. Tsubaki Cheney

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word:** Eat

**Title:** You ate the baby?

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Tsubaki Cheney, Lucy and Rogue's six years old son, tilted his head to his side. His tiny face was making a confuse expression. The dark haired kid was intently staring at his mother's blue haired friend, Levy Redfox, whom was currently six months pregnant.

Tsubaki pulled his mother's skirt gaining her attention. Lucy looked down on her son who was quietly sitting on the wooden chair next to her instead of playing with the other kids inside the guild.

"What is it, Tsubaki-chan?" she asked.

Tsubaki creased his eyebrows. "Mommy, I thought you said Aunt Levy is having a baby?"

Lucy nodded at her son. "She is, Honey, why?" she said patting her son's jet black hair that resembled so much like his father. Tsubaki had his mother's round brown eyes though.

"Where's the baby?"

Levy stroked her swollen stomach and softly smile. "He's inside me." she said.

Then Tsubaki's confused eyes widen in shock as his brown eyes landed on Levy's stomach. "He's _inside_ you?" he repeated, the little Cheney was clearly horrified at the thought, then Tsubaki's next words were, "Aunt Levy, you _ate_ your baby?"

Levy and Lucy stared at Rogue's mini-me and then they exchanged a bewildered expression before bursting into a laugh.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sabrina wanted to say sorry to Petra-chan (RAB, thanks for revealing your pet name to Sabrina! Hehe~~) Sorry for making you change the prompt word T_T anyways, thanks for supporting Fairy Babies!

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D**

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**


	8. Daichi Heartfillia

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word:** Song

**Title:** I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Morning of 25th day of December, Lucy smiled when her Ginger haired son entered the dining room. Daichi Heartfillia was rubbing the sleep off his caramel eyes, he was still wearing his red and blue pajamas, as he tried to climbed unto the dining chair.

"Happy Christmas, Dai-chan." Lucy greeted and planted a kiss on her son's Ginger hair.

"Merry Christ—," Daichi wasn't able to finish his greeting because he let out a wide yawn.

Lucy giggled and tussle her son's hair before facing her attention back to island counter where she was making a fruit salad.

Just then Loke materialized inside the dining room wearing a large smile on his face.

"Good morning!" he greeted happily. Walking over his son and ruffled Daichi's hair. "Happy Christmas, son." he said with a wide grin.

Daichi grinned back to his father, his hand forming a letter 'v' and said, "Happy Christmas, Papa!"

Loke then approached the smiling Lucy, he wrapped his arms around Lucy waist and gave his lover a soft kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas." he lovingly greeted.

With a soft blush adorned her cheeks, Lucy kissed Loke back and smiled. "Happy Christmas."

Daichi then grabbed the flower on the vase on the table and approached his parents. He stretched out his hand and gave the flower to his mother.

"Mama, you should give this to Papa." he said.

Lucy blinked her eyes, baffled. "Why?"

With very serious expression on his petite face, Daichi answered, "Last night I saw you kissing Santa Claus, you should give this to Papa so he won't get jealous to Santa. I mean I like Santa 'cause he always gave me presents every Christmas but I love Papa more."

A brief of silence came before Loke and Lucy exchanged a bemused look with each other. Actually, last night Lucy caught Loke putting his gift for their son under the Christmas tree wearing the Santa Claus costume.

She gave her lover a small kiss because the Ginger haired Spirit was whining about not receiving a kiss from her and she was not aware of their son's presence that time.

"Mama should say sorry." Daichi repeated.

Lucy bite back the laugh that was threatening to escape her lips before kissing Loke on his cheek. "I'm so sorry for kissing Santa last night, he was really gorgeous so I can't helped but to give him a kiss." Lucy teased earning an amused chuckle from Loke.

Daichi then he looked up to his father, his brown eyes were pleading. "Papa don't chase Santa away just because Mama kissed him. I like Santa."

Loke ruffled his son's hair again. "Of course I won't, son." he said.

Daichi throws his hands in the air happily. "Can I open my presents now?"

"Of course."

Daichi dashed back to the living room leaving his parents. Loke then leaned over his partner's left ear and whispered, "Santa wants more than a kiss."

Lucy pushed Loke's face while feeling her cheeks burning. "Shut up." she jokingly answered before following her son to the living room. Lucy can hear Loke's loud laugh back in the kitchen.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sabrina doesn't know if Spirit and Mage can have offspring or if a Mage can even marry a Spirit (thus making Daichi's last name as Heartfillia), Sabrina just wanted to satisfy her inner fan girl :P Petra-chan, thanks for giving her a quick cue word! :D you're the best!

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D**

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**


	9. Gerald Fernandez

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word: **Stubborn

**Title: **Hygiene is not a punishment

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy Fernandez gasped when her ten year old son Gerald Fernandez entered their house full of mud. Up to his cerulean spiky hair down to his tri-color sneakers he was drenched in sticky brown mud. Lucy planted her hands over her hips and frowned at Gerald.

"Dare I ask?" Lucy menacingly said.

The dark blue haired Jellal-mini-me sighed wearily but surprisingly there is no evident of guilt or whatsoever on his petite face. "You wouldn't want to know Mom." Gerald replied lazily.

Lucy rolled her brown eyes and sighed before she lifted her hand and pointed a finger to the direction where their bathroom is situated. "Go and wash yourself before I tossed you there myself." she said.

Gerald grimaced and copied his mother; he placed his hands on his hips and pout. "But Mom! I didn't do anything wrong this time, I swear! It was all Aoi-kun's fault! Why are you punishing me?" he whined much like a seven years kid.

Lucy blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? And did you have another fight with Gray and Juvia's son again? Geez seriously you're much like your Uncle Natsu and Uncle Gray, always fighting with each other. And taking a bath has nothing to do whether you did wrong or did not. It's called hygiene, Gerald." she explained.

Gerald then puffed out one of his cheeks and mumbled, "To me there's not much of a difference."

Lucy rolled her eyes again, starting to feel tired dealing with her and Jellal's pre-teen child. "Just go and wash yourself." Lucy replied exasperatedly. The stubbornness that her son got from her best friend, Natsu, is rubbing off Gerald now. Lucy knew that allowing Natsu baby-sit Gerald when he was still a baby has its bad consequences. She should have listened to her husband, Jellal, when he warned her.

But then again— thankfully— Natsu taught Gerald many positive things as well like never giving up, always think positive and most importantly forever treasure your 'nakama'.

Lucy brought her mind back to the present when Gerald groaned and was about to argue back but she quickly gave him a warning look and so Lucy's blonde pre-teen son stomped his way towards the bathroom, leaving mud foot prints on the floor.

"I'd rather have you grounded me..." he mumbled.

"I heard that!" Lucy yelled.

Gerald comically twitched and sweat dropped before he hastily closed the door of the bathroom.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Hahaha Sabrina noticed that she forgot to make Jellal-Lucy Fairy Baby story… Petra-chan (RAB) thank you again for putting up Sabrina's self-fish request and she's sorry for disturbing you :) Sabrina knew that you really love her and she loves you too! Sabrina knows 'Gerald' is a crappy name, but Sabrina doesn't know suited name for Lucy and Jellal's baby! -.-lll

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' 'One Sister, Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne because at the end of the July Sabrina will finally close the poll! Thank you for those who voted! :D**

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**


	10. Aoi Heartfillia

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word: **Belt

**Title: **Honey, Why Is My Daughter Wearing My Belt?

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Zeref is considered the strongest and the most evil Mage in entire Earthland. He's been living for 400 hundred years and because living for a very long time he already knew anything and everything about his surroundings.

But why, why on earth he won't able to solve this mysterious thing they called… 'diaper'? He's been in this dilemma for about an hour already and his and Lucy's six month old daughter, Aoi, is already breaking his eardrums from crying so loud.

He already tried feeding their daughter but to no avail Aoi still continue to torment his poor ears. And so he decided to check up her diaper and saw that it's already full. Since his lover decided to have some day off with her best friend Levy, Zeref was left to take care of their baby and that includes changing diaper.

Sigh.

In his 400 years of living he has never, not once, encountered this dreaded diaper before.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"I'm home~~!" Lucy chanted as she made way inside her apartment.

"Welcome home." Zeref greeted and stood on their living room's door way with their daughter in his arm.

Aoi flailed her tiny arms in delight at the sight of her mother and Lucy cooed over their daughter in response and snatched Aoi from Zeref. Lucy was making funny faces at her daughter causing for Aoi to laughed hard when her chocolate eyes dropped on Aoi's lower body; Lucy creased her eyebrows and dragged her eyes to her lover and narrowed them suspiciously.

"Honey, why is my daughter wearing my belt?"

Zeref only sweat dropped.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sabrina baked cookies with Nips hehe~~ who wants cookies! *hearts*

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' 'One Sister, Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	11. Akiko Bastia

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word:** Consequences

**Title:** Don't Messed Up With Lyon Bastia's Child

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Tch." Lyon Bastia mentally cursed as he lifted his blonde five years old daughter, Akiko Bastia, and cradled the toddler inside his protective arms. Akiko hugged her father tightly, snuggling herself against Lyon's warm body as she wept out the fear she had inside her pounding chest.

"You okay, baby?" he asked softly while he gently caressed his daughter's chubby and pinkish cheek. Lyon wiped off the tears from his child's face and brown eyes.

Akiko promptly nodded her petite head, "Uh-huh..." she hummed and snuggled to her father once again.

His wife, Lucy Bastia, sweat dropped at the sight of men— around five to eight of them— laying unconscious and frozen on the floor as she entered the abandoned building located on the outskirt of Hargeon City, unfortunately they had suffered under Lyon's mercy awhile ago.

These 'unfortunate' men came from an illegal guild and decided to kidnap Lyon and Lucy's child in exchanged for ransom. They are expecting a panicking and worried father but they have miscalculated everything when Lyon appeared in their hide-out; he was furious, dead serious and very focused on saving their child.

In mere snapped of fingers, Lyon defeated the enemies who stupidly took his baby Akiko without breaking a sweat, he unmercifully freeze them in an instant.

Seeing her child inside her husband's arms, relief washed over the golden haired Celestial Mage's pretty face. "Oh thank goodness." Lucy showered her trembling daughter's cheeks kisses after taking the toddler from her husband.

"Let's get out of here." Lyon cast the unconscious men a dagger glare before ushering his wife and daughter out of the enemies' hide-out. "Bastards." he muttered quietly.

News travelled across Fiore Kingdom that if somehow you upset or even _think_ of doing something bad, intentionally or not, on Lyon's offspring, the silver (or white) haired Ice Make Mage will definitely come after you and suffered painful consequences under the protective and powerful father.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** This is for **ABCMECBA** who requested for Lyon-Lucy FB story. Sorry if it turned out crappy T_T Sabrina knows that Lyon is head-over-heels in love with Juvia but oh well Sabrina-nee wants to satisfy her inner fan-girl ;) sorry Sabrina made a mistake writing Lyon's hair as blue instead of silver (or white) ;P

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina covered everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' 'One Sister, Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	12. Yuichi Straight

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word:** Mistle Toes

**Title:** Happy Christmas!

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

On day of christmas, Yuichi Straight skipped his way down the narrow hallway of their two-story house, with rather giddily expression etched on his cute face. The brunette young man, that awfully resembled his father Dan Straight except the color of his eyes— instead of red like his father Yuichi have brown round eyes like his mother Lucy Straight, was even grinning ear to ear, obviously excited about today.

Why you ask? Well today, 25th day of December, Sakura Fullbuster (Gray and Sabrina Fullbuster's thirteen years old daughter) was going to spend this holiday with him— erhm technically with him AND his family— since Sakura's parents were unfortunately out and away for one week mission.

His mother, Lucy, offered of taking Sakura in for the duration of Gray and his spouse's mission but Sakura insisted that she's alread a grown up and fit to spend seven days without her parents or any supervision from her parents' nakama; though Gray was very reluctant of letting his baby girl alone for couple of days, the raven haired Ice Make Mage insist Sakura to at least have Christmas with the Straight family (he clearly doesn't want his baby girl spending the special day alone) Sakura gladly agree though.

With the thought of his not-so-secret crush (thanks to his best friend, Natsuo Dragoneel, nonchalantly blabbered about his feelings towards Salura with everyone in the guild) spending Christmas with him, Yuichi wanted to scream out the happiness growing inside him. Thinking of Sakura's raven shaggy hairstyle and her cute smile (she has two dimples on cheeks), Yuichi's face burned hundred folds and felt the butterflies fluttering inside his stomach.

The fourteen year old boy made his way downstairs, admiring how his mother decorated the wooden railing of the stairs ("Mom really is great when it comes of making our house looked homey hehe~~") when he landed on the base of the stairs Yuichi was about to take one step towards the living when he took an abrupt stop and with horrified expression he gazed up on their ceiling.

Couple of mistletoes lined up on their ceilings— okay since it's Christmas it's only natural to have one or two mistletoe decorated their house is normal— but these things that Yuichi is seeing were far from being normal!

"...eight, nine... sixteen, s-seventeen... Holy crab— twenty?!" Yuichi gasped outrageously as he finished counting the mistletoe adorning their ceiling. Counting the mistletoe just above the main door of their house and one attached on the door that will lead to their living room there are total of twenty mistletoes around.

_'This is definitely not my Mom's doing! So the one and only culprit is...'_ Yuichi growled screaming, "DADDY!"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** This is for **1fairytaillover** who requested for Lucy-Dan FB story. Somebody stop Sabrina haha~~~ anyways Sabrina knows that Dan is erhm weird...? (obnoxious? Hahaha!) but who cares, Sabrina thinks he and Lucy are so cute together ;) besides Sabrina likes Dan's L-O-V-E cheer hoho~~~ and no one's going to complain about Sabrina being Mrs. Fullbuster hahaha! Aside from the fact that some of you doesn't like Gray being partnered with Juvia (No offense to Gray-Juvia fans out there!) Sabrina wanted to satisfy her inner fan girl by being Gray's wifey... just for today! ;P bleh! PS: Sabrina is taking too long to update FA because Sabrina is going to write Gajeel's story in one go so expect a lengthy update :)

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support Sabrina's story. Read and Review okay.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' 'One Sister, Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	13. Daisuke & Arisu Justine

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word:** Bookworm

**Title:** I Honestly Don't Know

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Daisuke Justine, 13 year old son of Freed and Lucy Justine, was lying on his stomach on the carpeted floor inside the Justine residence. He flipped the book he was currently enamored with when he heard footsteps and sound of giggles outside the room.

Daisuke frowned, inwardly wanted to ignore the sounds thinking that it's probably his mother but then curiosity kicked in and so the young Justine found himself pushing his body from the floor and walked down towards the door.

Daisuke peered from the door and saw his blonde ten year old sister Arisu climbing the stairs while giggling and following behind her was Arisu's best friend named Chitose Strauss (Evergreen and Elfman's nine and half year old daughter); the two girls seemed to be unaware that Daisuke was watching them ascend the stairs. Their petite faces were both armed with mischievous smile.

Debating whether or not he's going to follow the two kids, Daisuke sighed in defeat and choose the latter.

"Too troublesome." he muttered before closing the door and walked back to his precious book.

Minutes later, his father entered the living room; Freed roamed his eyes inside the living room as if searching for something or someone before spotting Daisuke on the floor— who's now lying on his back with throw pillow behind his head.

"Daisuke, have you seen your sister?" he asked.

Daisuke peered from his book, "Yeah, I saw her with Chitose a few minutes ago. Think they're both inside Arisu's room." he said before lifted book again.

Freed furrowed his eyebrows. "What are they doing up there? Aren't they supposed to have training with Lisanna today?"

Daisuke placed the book on his stomach and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what those two up to, Dad."

Freed's frown deepen, while Freed's first child is not known for being an overly-protective brother to Arisu (unlike Gray and Juvia's first born towards the youngest Fullbuster) Daisuke of course cares for his little sister like any older brother towards their younger sibling.

But by Daisuke's nonchalant reaction to his father it contradict the latter's opinion. "How come?"

"So when mommy ask me what those two were doing, I can tell her in all honesty that I really don't know what they're up to." Daisuke answered in rather lazy manner.

Freed arched an eyebrow, eyes glinting in amusement. The older Justine chuckled softly, "Touché. Smart kid." he said ruffling his son's grass-colored hair.

Being Lucy Heartfillia's (now Justine) child has it's own perks. Since the blonde Celestial Mage was a natural smart-ass, book-base wizard, Daisuke inherited his mother's brain (thankfully) though Freed is not bad in terms of intelligence either.

"Besides I don't want to hear—,"

A long shriek coming from the second floor of Justine's two-story residence startled the father and son duo, both stared at each other in confusion and shock.

"Honey, what are you two doing shaving your eyebrows like that?!" Lucy exclaimed from the second floor.

"It's fashion Mommy!" Arisu chirped at her flustered mother.

"What?! Freed, look what these kids did!"

Freed ran both of his palms against his handsome face whilst Daisuke pressed his head back to the throw pillow and pulled the book up to his face.

"— Mom's screaming like that." Daisuke continued his interrupted words before turning his attention back to his book.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Two of Sabrina's cousins from mother side shaved their eyebrows years ago. Sabrina asked them why they did that and they said it's fashion. Up until now Sabrina doesn't get that and she felt she failed as a human being T_T anyways yes Sabrina knows that you guys are waiting in anticipation for an update in FA... Sorry but there will be no update this week either :( *don't throw that knife at Nee-san!* She will try to update next week but no promises. She's really busy with work and it really a toxic Ber-month for Nee-san.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support Sabrina's story. Read and Review okay.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' 'One Sister, Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	14. Hiro Lohr

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word:** Explain

**Title:** No Sweet For My Baby

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Rufus Lohr glared at his comrade Sting Eucliffe as the latter kept on sniggering while the blonde Memory-Make wizard shook the feeding bottle of his and Lucy's five year old son Hiro.

"You're temporarily demoted as house-husband." Sting amusedly commented before his snicker turned into a full and loud laugh.

Rufus sniffed as he shook the milk bottle, "Whatever and it's not that bad, I mean acting a father from time to time. It felt good actually." he replied at Sting.

"I still can't believe that you're married to Lucy." Rogue mused, openly showing his disappointment earning a dagger glare from Rufus but the raven haired remained indifferent.

"Cut it out already." Rufus animatedly snapped when his two comrades sighed in chorus.

Sting and Rogue have a huge crush towards Lucy ever since meeting the pretty blonde Mage on the Grand Magic Game but to their big dismay Lucy agreed to go out with Rufus instead.

Rufus' musing was cut off when he took noticed of the absence of something. He blinked.

"My son is being awfully quiet." Rufus mumbled as his hand, the one he was using to shake the bottle, stopped midair.

Both dragon slayers blinked in chorus. "I left Hiro back in the living room, watching TV." Sting answered gesturing his thumb towards the said room.

Rufus literally leaped his way towards the living room, dropping the feeding bottle on process. Sting and Rogue followed seconds later.

Hiro Lohr is an exuberant, overly-enthusiast and easily-excited kid and Rufus wondered where did his son got that attitude.

Okay so, granted that he himself is a flamboyant by nature but Rufus is definitely not the type of man who gets excited about everything. His wife on the other hand is a classy type of lady and never resort to violence to solve a problem, if she can help it she wanted to talk things out first— although from time to time she would get mad and scream out the frustration mainly towards her friends who still loves barging in inside her house without her permission.

The trio scrambled inside the living room and scanned the whole room. Rufus spotted his blonde son sitting on the floor watching some cartoon on the lacrima TV. The Memory-make Wizard sighed in relief with the thought that his son is not in danger but then his body comically froze when his son lifted his petite hand, wagging them while shrieking in delight at the television.

Rogue and Sting both sweat dropped.

There was a plate of strawberry cheese cake in front of the Hiro and the child was happily munching the said sweet while giggling at the TV.

Rufus slammed his palms against his handsome face and groan loudly.

Sting clasped his hand over Rufus' shoulder, "It's good knowing you, man." he teased.

Rufus was about to snapped at Sting when the front door suddenly open revealing his wife, her hands were gripping the shopping bags, armed with 'The Look'— that usually say 'you're-in-big-trouble'— while looking at her husband after spotting Hiro eating something she doesn't want her son to eat.

Lucy arched her delicate eyebrow, "Mind explaining me how your son got that cake when I specifically told you not to let him have sweets?"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Ya'all know the issues between mothers not letting their child have some sweets? Sabrina's mom won't let her eat chocolate before cause Sabrina will just have cavities T_T oh well thanks to Sabrina's mommy, Sabrina is cavity-free hoho~~~ ;)

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support Sabrina's story. Read and Review okay.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' 'One Sister, Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	15. Yusuke, Yahiko & Yutaka Fernandez

**Fairy Babies**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**Prompt Word:** Santa Clause

**Title:** Sibling Fight, Sibling Love

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Jingle bell! Jingle bell! Jingle all the way hoy-hoy!" the blue hair eight year old Yahiko enthusiastically sang while he wrapped the string of colorful Christmas light around the white Christmas tree he and his older brother, Yusuke (Lucy and Mystogan's cerulean haired fourteen year first born), was decorating.

They wanted to surprise their parents, Mystogan and Lucy Fernandez, that after coming home from their office work they will be greeted by well-decorated home.

Yusuke was hanging some ornaments from the other side of the tree while Yahiko hooked a tiny decoration in shaped of Santa Clause when the middle child of Lucy and Mystogan spotted the youngest Fernandez sitting on a futon few feet away from the two.

The blonde five year old Yutaka was holding a flyer— that he probably got from god-knows-where— up to his face and with fascinated expression plastered on his round face, the youngest Fernandez was gazing intently on the said piece of paper.

Curiously, Yahiko blinked his eyes before approaching his youngest sibling. Yusuke, noticing the absence of Yahiko's hyperactive singing, peeked from the other side of the tree and spotted his two younger siblings.

"Wa'cha looking at Yutaka?" Yahiko asked as he bent his body towards the little Fernandez.

Yutaka slapped the flyer against Yahiko's face excitedly, "Nii-chan look! Santa Cwause!" the blonde child said and then he squeaked a giggle.

Yahiko sweat dropped before snatching the paper off his face and looked down on the paper. It was an advertisement about the up-coming Christmas Sale in Magnolia Department Store and the paper was adorn with three chibi-Santa Clause.

Yutaka was excited to meet Santa Clause like every kids on his age and being the mischievous Fernandez, Yahiko smirked playfully before sniffing.

"Ahh~~~," Yahiko sighed faking his disappointed expression earning his younger brother's attention. "I hate to tell you this Yutaka but Santa-san may not be visiting you this time."

Yusuke face-palmed and groaned, Yahiko loves bullying their youngest sibling.

"Santa-san only visits good boy who eat their vegetable." Yahiko added, he had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

The youngest Fernandez gasped dramatically, his tiny round face drained out of color as he dropped his jaw in shock. Tears welled out from his brown eyes before stuttering, "I-I am a g-good b-b-boy... B-b-but I... I... I don't like v-veggies..." Yutaka mumbled before he pout out his trembling lower lip as tears flowed down his chubby cheeks.

"Then I guess you won't be seeing Santa-san—ouch!" Yahiko cupped his stinging head. Yusuke slammed his fist against Yahiko's head followed by a soft glare.

"What was that for?!" Yahiko yelled with one hand still rubbing his head; tears overlooking his chocolate-colored eyes.

"Stop teasing Yutaka, moron." Yusuke snarled back.

Yahiko stuck his tongue at his older brother naughtily and before Yusuke strike his fist at Yahiko the latter duck away from Lucy and Mytogan's first born, hiding behind their youngest sibling.

"Baka aniki! Ba~~~ka~~~! Ba—waaaaah!"

Vein throbbed on Yusuke's forehead before hitting Yahiko on his head for the second time. This time Yahiko wailed out so loud that the sleeping cat outside their balcony snapped it's head after being startled by the loud cry.

Yutaka watched his brother Yahiko cried out while Yusuke resumed decorating the Christmas tree. The youngest Fernandez titled his head to his side before toddling towards his crying older brother.

Yutaka patted his tiny hand on Yahiko's head softly, causing for the second child to stop wailing. "Onii-chan, good boy..." Yutaka chanted as he patted his brother's head.

Yahiko's cry turned into series of sniffing.

Yutaka flopped his bottom onto the futon next to Yahiko and grabbed the latter's hand before smiling.

"Yusuke-niichan, Yahiko-niichan and me will wait for Santa-san together, ne?"

Yahiko nodded his head slowly before glancing at their elder brother carefully. Yusuke rolled his eyes when Yahiko gave him the 'puppy-look'— cheeks dusted with deep red color, eyes filled with large tears and a trembling lower lip— before attaching the star in color gold onto the very top of the Christmas trees; he settled himself on the futon in between his two siblings afterwards.

Half an hour later.

"We're home!" Lucy chirped after opening the door leading to their living room. She entered the room followed by her husband and was surprise to see her three kids sleeping soundly on the carpeted floor covered by one thick comforter.

Lucy cooed at the sight that greeted her. Yusuke was lying in between his younger brothers. Yahiko and Yutaka were both clinging on their brother's tee-shirt cutely.

Mystogan placed the three large gifts under the Christmas tree while letting his wife shrieked in happiness as she watched their sons sleeping next to each other.

Lucy kissed her kids by their forehead and softly whispered, "Happy Christmas."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sabrina, when she was young, was once bullied by her Onii-chan telling her that Santa doesn't exist... Sabrina cried all night after that 'cause Sabrina thought that if that fat guy in red costume really doesn't exist the she wouldn't be receiving any Christmas gift... Baka, aniki! Like Yutaka, Sabrina hates veggies *yuck* T_T And yes, Sabrina spell the Clause wrong because Yutaka is still too young to pronounce Santa Clause correctly. Sabrina doesn't know if she described the three kids properly. Yusuke and Yahiko have their Dad's hair color while Yutaka has his Mom's golden hair but all three kids have their Mom's brown eyes.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support Sabrina's story. Read and Review okay.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' 'One Sister, Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
